Lady Luck
by winterXwarrior
Summary: Shizuo and Celty have both lost something very precious to them. Their destiny's intertwine and they must work together to get what they want. But what happens when a new Color Gang gets inbetween? CeltyxShizuo, slight CeltyxShinra


Chapter 1: The Job

The sun had finally set, which meant that a certain transporter had to leave soon. Celty sighed. She was starting to get tired of Shinra's incessant blabber and, instead tried to tune him out but found it difficult to because of a lack of ears. She wondered if earmuffs would work. She made a mental note to buy a pair while she was out.

**"You know they wouldn't work**-_Figures he'd know just what I was thinking, Celty thought.-_**what with your head not being attached to your body and all, "**Shinra reasoned. Then he smiled and put his hand on her leg. **"Besides your beautiful, you don't need a head. You're already perfect."**

Celty blushed and punched him in the stomach multiple times. She then turned around and walked away, her fists shaking with rage.

Shinra, who was clutching his stomach, noticed Celty's cat-like helmet was still sitting on the table. He looked back at her. She was already heading toward the door without her helmet! A ton of brutal scenarios played through his mind but the one that was on the top of the list was the police or FBI capturing her and doing all sorts of despicable tests on her.

Shinra gritted his teeth. He knew she would never want to be examined by another doctor again after what happened with his father so long ago.

He quickly scrambled to his feet. He ran the distance to helmet and seized it.

**"Celty!"**

The dulahan turned around, still fuming. Then she noticed the helmet and went pink, at least that's what Shinji would label it, as she frantically crossed over to retrieve it and left the apartment without as much as a goodbye. Shinra smirked. He just loved seeing her freak out, even when she normally hurt him in the process.

Celty slammed the door behind her. She was pissed. She didn't know why he always acted that way to her. She especially didn't like how he always made her blush no matter how much she tried to ignore him.

She sighed, reasoning that she would think about this later. But, right now, she had a job to do. She opened her phone and opened up the folder that said 'Assignments from Izaya Orihara' and read the first message:

_**[My dear transporter, there have been reports of kidnappings of high school girls in Ikebukuro. I assume they are from one of the Color Gangs. I've heard they turn the girls into whores and have them extort money from large businesses. Needless to say, these businesses have gone bankrupt. The girls have previously been kidnapped around midnight somewhere near Russia Sushi. I want you to capture the guys and question them. They might have useful information regarding who is behind it and why. Good luck!]**_

It was odd that Izaya knew so little about the situation; he was an informant after all. Weren't they supposed to know everything about everything? It was also weird that these occurrences were happening right under Simon's nose. The crooks must be pretty strong to do things like this so close to Russia Sushi and not be beaten to a bloody pulp. They'd even have to be stronger than Shizuo.

Celty shivered, not wanting to meet the man stronger than him. Though that was impossible since only Izaya proved he was able to duel with Shizuo and receive nary a scratch, much to Shizuo's chagrin. She sighed. She really dreaded this job sometimes, but kept to it since it gave her a reason to ride her steed.

But, what was really off about this situation was that her job was to "question" the thugs, instead of the usual "scare shitless or kill them" tactic she was accustomed to. It wasn't like Izaya to order her around._ 'I have a bad feeling about this', _Celty thought, closing the phone hesitantly.

She swiftly put her helmet on and jumped on top her motorcycle. Celty gingerly pat the black steed, which neighed like thunder in response. Then the pair took off, leaving a black glare behind them. Celty hoped the perpetrators were just ordinary people so she could get a decent night's sleep.


End file.
